The invention relates to a rack-and-pinion steering for a motor vehicle, including a rack which has a longitudinal axis, a rack housing in which the rack is guided for axial displacement, and at least one end stop damping assembly for the rack, the end stop damping assembly being received in the rack housing, the end stop damping assembly including a compression body for damping an end stop and a stop member which is mounted to the rack housing for limited displacement in the axial direction, the stop member resting against a first supporting surface of the rack housing at least partly by means of the compression body in a first axial direction.
Such a rack-and-pinion steering is known from the generic document DE 10 2009 019 890 A1, for example. The end stop damping assembly here includes at least one stop ring and at least one elastic compression body and can be mounted in the rack housing of the rack-and-pinion steering with little effort.